Die-aries
by cookiemonet
Summary: A girl named Ally transferred to Avalon High school. On her first day of school she was bullied and teased at. She cried in the girls bathroom for minutes until she found a mysterious diary floating out of thin air. In the diary there were full of secrets about this mysterious school and how her ancestors went to this school to do magical things. What is going on in this family?
1. Chapter 1

Look, I didn't want to be at Avalon High School to be an immortal person.

If you're reading this because you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.

Being a witch is dangerous, menacing, treacherous, and risky. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

Well, if you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, good for you. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.

But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, its only matter of time before witch hunters it too, and they will come for you.

Well, don't say I didn't warn you.

Oh well, shall we start from the beginning of how I started becoming a witch and how I found out.

My name Allison (Ally) Nicholas.

I'm fifteen years old. I lived in Brooklyn for about 6 years and the rest of the 9 years I've been living Miami. But now I have to go to Romania and transfer to this school. It's called Avalon High School, a public school for special children like me or I thought that I was for insane or something.

Am I not normal?

Yeah. You could say that.

But now I have packed my utilities, clothes, and other stuffs for Romania. Now I am on the plan and almost there to Romania. I could see it from my window seat and plus my mom was sleeping through the whole flight. We finally landed in Romania and the first thing I saw was a sign saying, "We are different here and if you are different, you belong here." The first thing we did is go check out our house and unpack our things. My room was as big as any kitchen I have seen before. I made it colorful and fun, but also my style.

The next day I started school and when I walked through the door people were staring at me like I was unusual or not normal. I went to the Admission Office's and I got my schedule, campus map, and my locker combination. When I got to my locker, these 4 girls across my locker were laugh at me about my clothes and they were whispering that I wasn't pretty. I closed my locker and got to class but when I was walking through the hallway I could hear people saying that I was not pretty or that I was a bitch but 5 girls came up to me and said, "you don't belong here so get out of this school!" These 5 girls call themselves the populars and their names were Maranda, Annabeth, Carly, Tracie, and Samantha.

When these stuck up girls said that to me, I ran to the bathroom and I cried in their for hours or minutes I think. But when I got out of the bathroom stall, I saw a diary floating out of thin air and it had the carvings that said S. Nicolas. I grabbed that diary out of thin air and something happened when I touched it, I felt a breeze through my face and hair. I opened the dairy and I was in shocked of what I founded in the diary. In the diary was….


	2. Chapter 2

+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)


	3. Chapter 3

In the diary, was filled with spells, her family's ancestors, dark magic, and etc. She skipped into her family's history and she read many mysterious happenings of what happened to them when they were about to die. She kept reading it page by page, and she was wondering if she was like immortal. She kept asking herself that, but one page was about her mother's last page of the diary. It said…

"How can I keep people safe now if I can't protect them in some way? As ever since I have received a new born child. As from the look in her eyes, she is like me. She has her mother's gift of a good witch but with a dark secret. She was gift for me form heaven, and as I would give her a normal childhood. I would try to make every single day, to make a beautiful smile on her face. But I can't bear the burden of her father, for he is not what I expected. He is the most intensive person for me to bear my love with him. I just hope my only daughter doesn't go after him for what he has done to me and to my sweet little angel. As I will get my revenge someday, but from now on I have taken a vow. I shall never speak of him every again…"

I started crying because of what she wrote toward the beginning till the end. But I was still curious about all the magic and stuff. Am… Am… I am witch. No this can't be, I'm just a normal girl with a normal life. I need to talk to mom right away after when school is done.

I grabbed the diary and walked out of the girl's bathroom. As I knew, it was already 5th period and when I looked at my schedule it was the last period of my day. So, I hurried to 5th period of Mathematics Algebra 2. I was sitting there taking notes and every minute, I would always look up at the clock. I was urging to get out of class to go home.

Finally the bell rang and I was the first person to get out of class. I went to my locker to get my books and then I ran back home. I got a call from my mom and I ignored it several times. Mom, was annoying me by calling me but finally on her 5th call my mom said don't come home it is not safe for you right now. The phone call ended and I was so confused. I was running back home anyways she told me not to. While I was running, I was thinking about if my mom was in trouble or is she in danger.

I was on my front porch. I got my keys out and opened the door. I found my mom…


End file.
